


Миражи

by triskelos



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos
Summary: Артер: sev-rndАвтор: triskelosБета: НикКанон: Merlin BBCЖанр: романс, модерн-АУПейринг: Артур/МерлинРейтинг: NC-17Размер: ~6000Саммари: Мерлин, реальность – очень относительная штука.От автора: Автор просит простить возможные фактические неточности. И безумно благодарен своему артеру и бете за помощь и вдохновение) И Bri за чудесный придуманный ею твист)
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Миражи

[ ](http://www.radikal.ru/)

Джерри, санитар, с которым Мерлин успел подружиться еще в первый свой раз в клинике, принес ему к завтраку большое яблоко.  
  
Мерлин знал, что яблоко тот, скорее всего, купил сам, специально для него. В стандартном меню изредка бывали только бананы.  
  
\- Большой день, да? – белозубо улыбнулся Джерри.  
  
\- Ага, очередной большой день… - без энтузиазма согласился Мерлин.  
  
Его сумка была собрана еще вчера, постель заправлена. Осталось только забрать документы.  
  
\- Друг, пойми меня правильно, но я очень надеюсь больше никогда тебя не видеть, - снова улыбнулся Джерри.  
  
То же самое он желал ему и в первый раз, и во второй, и в третий. Он был хорошим парнем, который чего только в жизни не видел. Потому, наверное, он так привязался к спокойному и не доставляющему никаких хлопот Мерлину.  
  
\- Я тоже, - подыграл ему Мерлин, отхлебывая чай из выщербленной кружки. – Глаза бы мои тебя больше никогда не видели!  
  
\- Вот так, и больше оптимизма во взгляде, договорились? У тебя вся жизнь впереди, не стоит проводить ее в этой дыре.  
  
Мерлин пожал плечами. Перспектива больше никогда не оказываться здесь была очень заманчивой, но практически нереальной.

Три таблетки – две красные, одна синяя. От таблеток пересыхало во рту, и реальность становилась чуть туманнее и размытее, даже по сравнению с обычной для Лондона осенью.  
  
Запивая их водой, Мерлин думал о том, сколько пересадок ему нужно будет сделать, чтобы добраться до своей квартиры. Нужно по дороге купить какой-нибудь еды, он ведь не был дома полтора месяца. Для этого нужно вспомнить, взял ли он с собой кредитку, или хоть какие-то наличные. Может, набрать Моргану…?  
  
\- За вами кто-то приедет? – спросила администратор, протягивая ему документы о выписке.  
  
Мерлин пожал плечами. Вряд ли, да и зачем? Он всегда справлялся сам.

[ ](http://www.radikal.ru/)

Выйдя на улицу, он надел капюшон спортивного свитера и поправил сумку на плечо. Было холодно, мокро и по-осеннему хмуро, но ему казалось, что не бывает погоды лучше. Каким бы хмурым он ни был в присутствии Джерри, но его радовала возможность просто идти по улице, подставляя лицо мерзко моросящему холодному дождю.  
  
Впервые он оказался в клинике в восемнадцать лет. Мама клялась, что он, приехав домой из Лондона, пошел спать в совершенно нормальном состоянии.  
  
\- Все было в порядке, - говорила она сквозь слезы своей сестре. – Он привез мне в подарок красивую шкатулку, мы поужинали, посмотрели по телевизору «Туманы Авалона». А утром он уже был уверен, что у него есть друг по имени Артур. Спрашивал, куда тот пропал, почему так давно не появлялся. Я решила не обращать на это внимания, но все становилось только хуже… Он не спал, не ел, что мне еще было делать?  
  
После клиники ему действительно стало лучше. Принимая таблетки, он перестал видеть каждую ночь во сне человека, которого в его жизни никогда не было. Через шесть недель он вернулся в университет, объяснив всем, что у него было двухстороннее воспаление легких. И на какое-то время забыл обо всей этой истории. Просто переутомление, с кем не бывает?  
  
Второй раз это случилось через три года. Его приятель женился в тихой уэльской деревушке, и они с друзьями устроили настоящее путешествие – взяли напрокат микроавтобус и останавливались у каждой возможной достопримечательности. Гвен шутила, что никогда в жизни не видела столько развалин за такой короткий период времени.  
  
Проснувшись утром в уютном пансионате, Мерлин помнил весь предыдущий день, все разговоры и остановки, обед на природе… Помнил и жалел, что с ними не было Артура. Где же он, ему так его не хватает…  
  
В этот раз он сам понял, что с ним опять что-то не так. Три дня до возвращения в Лондон он изо всех сил старался опомниться. У него не было ни одной фотографии этого Артура, никто из знакомых его не знал, Мерлин даже не помнил, как они познакомились. Но тоска и отчаяние становились все сильнее…  
  
Тогда уже сложно было просто исчезнуть на полтора месяца, а потом придумать какую-нибудь сказку в оправдание. Пришлось рассказать Гвен, она, с его разрешения, рассказала остальным. Каждый день, который Мерлин провел в клинике, кто-нибудь из них приходил навестить его.  
  
После того сны и «миражи», как называла всю ситуацию мама Мерлина, не возвращались довольно долго. Мерлин закончил университет, устроился работать на радио и смог убедить себя в том, что все прошло, он вылечился, больше это не повторится. Он переехал в новую квартиру, встречался с парнем, который ему действительно нравился, завел собаку…  
  
Мерлин до сих пор до мельчайших подробностей помнил момент, когда «миражи» вернулись.  
  
Было субботнее утро – солнечное и приятное, словно не лондонское. Он читал новости с ноутбука, доедая третий тост с апельсиновым мармеладом. Кофеварка шипела, и тоненькая струйка кофе лилась в его любимую кружку. Мерлин планировал чуть позже встретиться с Аланом – тому нужно было купить подарок для мамы. Затем можно было сходить пообедать, а после вернуться домой к Мерлину, чтобы весь вечер лениться, смотреть на диване телевизор и целоваться, совсем как в школьные годы. Но все, разумеется, сложилось не так.  
  
Прочитав новость о том, что в каком-то сарае в Уэссексе обнаружили несколько ящиков посуды едва ли не кельтского периода, Мерлин встал, чтобы взять кружку с кофе. Дойдя до плиты, он почувствовал, как пол уходит у него из-под ног. Раньше наваждения приходили к нему во сне, потому он был не готов к такому эффекту.  
  
Больше всего это было похоже на воспоминание. Или на озарение, на внезапно вернувшийся сон. И в этом не было ничего неправильного или странного. Это, наверное, и перепугало его сильнее всего.  
  
В этот раз ложиться в больницу было страшно. Ему было что терять. Вряд ли какие-либо отношения, длящиеся два месяца, смогут выдержать такую новость.  
  
Ланс, который и в прошлый раз говорил ему, что клиника в таком ерундовом вопросе – это стрельба из пушки по воробьям, посоветовал своего однокурсника, который работал психологом в общественном центре. Тот сказал, что все в порядке, не нужно никаких лекарств, все поддается простой терапии…  
  
О том, что было дальше, Мерлин не любил вспоминать. В результате понадобились и таблетки, и клиника, и очень нелегкий разговор с Аланом. Потому в следующий раз, полтора месяца назад, когда то самое ощущение вернувшегося воспоминания нахлынуло на него во время эфира на радио, он довольно сносно закончил передачу, после чего тут же записался на прием в клинику.

[ ](http://www.radikal.ru/)

Дождь усиливался. Мерлину пришлось ускорить шаг – свобода свободой, а начинать новый отрезок жизни с воспаления легких не хотелось.  
  
К тому моменту, как он зашел в метро, и кроссовки, и куртка основательно промокли. В кармане джинсов нашлась карточка на метро и немного денег. Мерлин с облегчением вздохнул – наличных вполне хватило бы на то, чтобы купить какой-то еды и себе, и Бастеру.  
  
Пройдя турникеты, он поднялся на платформу. Дождь уже лил как из ведра, барабанил по рельсам, размывал очертания домов. Мерлин бросил сумку на пол и прикрыл глаза. Ему нравился и дождь, и пустая платформа, и то, что какая-то женщина у турникетов обругала его с ног до головы за то, что он долго искал карточку.  
  
Дождь успокаивал, от него хотелось спать. А еще хотелось домой – забрать Бастера у Морганы, вытянуться на диване, съесть что-нибудь ужасное, например двойной гамбургер с картошкой или целую пиццу, заснуть под мерное бормотание телевизора…  
  
Он услышал чьи-то шаги и открыл глаза. Какой-то парень поднимался на платформу с противоположной стороны, на ходу отряхивая мокрый капюшон куртки…  
  
Казалось бы, такие моменты можно предчувствовать. Просто ощутить, что вся твоя жизнь скоро изменится. Но нет, Мерлин ничего не почувствовал. До поезда оставалось еще минуты две, потому он достал телефон, покрутил его в руках, попинал носком кроссовка свою сумку. И почувствовал на себе чужой взгляд.  
  
Парень смотрел на него, словно на привидение. Но Мерлин этого даже не заметил. Подняв глаза, он думал только об одном – клиника должна возместить ему сумму лечения и подарить мешок таблеток. Потому что тот Артур, которого никогда не было и быть не могло, стоял перед ним, рассматривая Мерлина так, словно на нем были узоры.

[ ](http://www.radikal.ru/)

Две минуты показались Мерлину вечностью. Он продолжал пинать сумку, стараясь удержать как можно более спокойное выражение лица. Ничего не происходит, он скоро будет дома, ляжет спать, а утром всего этого не будет. Ну, или вернется в клинику, подумаешь. С работы его уволить не имеют права, за собакой опять присмотрит Моргана, ей все равно делать нечего. А в клинике не так и плохо, даже фрукты теперь носят…  
  
Он несколько раз косился на галлюцинацию в надежде, что парень исчезнет, растворится, окажется кем-то другим. Но у того ничего подобного в планах не было. Он прислонился к колонне и изредка с интересом поглядывал на Мерлина.  
  
Как назло на станции не было никого, кроме них. Потому секунды тянулись, словно жвачка, и у Мерлина начали сдавать нервы. Господи, ну почему, ну сколько это еще будет длиться?!  
  
Но в тот момент, когда он уже готов был броситься к парню, чтобы убедиться, что до того невозможно дотронуться, послышался шум поезда.  
  
В вагоне парень, как назло, сел прямо напротив него, потому Мерлин закрыл глаза и попытался притвориться спящим. Еще не хватало устроить представление для всего вагона и таращиться на пустое кресло, что бы ему там ни казалось…  
  
\- Эй, парень, убери ноги с прохода! – раздался чей-то злобный голос, и Мерлин открыл глаза.  
  
Но пожилая женщина, которая пыталась пройти в конец вагона, обращалась не к нему. А к Артуру. Которого не было и не могло быть, который только чудился Мерлину и исчезал после трех таблеток – двух красных и одной синей…  
  
Мерлин перестал пытаться что-то понять. Рассматривая собственные джинсы, он упрямо считал про себя остановки. Еще пять, и можно будет выйти, еще четыре, еще три… Можно, конечно, выйти и сейчас, но ему действительно очень хотелось домой, в свою крошечную, но уже родную квартиру.  
  
Когда оставалось всего две остановки, парень встал и подошел к Мерлину. Тот, совсем сбившись с мысли, просто растерянно смотрел на него снизу вверх.  
  
\- Вот, - сказал парень. – Позвони мне, пожалуйста, если…  
  
Он замолчал на полуслове, протянул Мерлину визитку и в последний миг выскочил в закрывающиеся двери.  
  
Мерлин только через несколько секунд посмотрел на карточку. Ну разумеется, его зовут Артур, кто бы сомневался…

[ ](http://www.radikal.ru/)

Моргана к его словам отнеслась на удивление спокойно.  
  
\- Ну и что? – только и ответила она на его получасовой сбивчивый рассказ.  
  
Мерлин вздохнул, посчитал про себя до десяти и сделал еще глоток пива. Моргана сидела за столом, подперев голову руками. Было три часа дня, она была в пижаме и пила с Мерлином пиво. Он в который раз подумал, что понятия не имеет, чем Моргана занимается весь день, пока он ее не видит. Вряд ли работает, еще менее вероятно, что учится. На его вопросы она всегда только пожимала плечами, мол, какое это имеет значение?  
  
\- Ничего особенного, - ответил он, решив, что уже достаточно успокоился. – Сущие пустяки. Просто я потерял шесть недель жизни, и через полчаса увидел того человека, которого пытался забыть. Причем заметь, раньше у меня галлюцинаций не было, а теперь появились.  
  
\- Ты же говоришь, что его видел не только ты.  
  
\- А, ты меня все-таки слушала!  
  
Моргана закатила глаза и взяла с тарелки горсть чипсов.  
  
\- Позвони ему, - сказала она с набитым ртом.  
  
Она была красивой даже сейчас, с рассыпавшимися по плечам волосами и в застиранной футболке. Но ее манеры оставляли желать лучшего.  
  
\- Что? Зачем?  
  
\- А что тебе еще остается делать? – вполне резонно заметила Моргана. – Сидеть и думать, настоящий он или нет?  
  
Мерлин впервые с момента их знакомства подумал, что она права.  
  
\- Он не может быть настоящим, - уже не столь уверенно сказал он. – Такого же не бывает.  
  
\- Мерлин, реальность – очень относительная штука, - сказала Моргана и душераздирающе зевнула. – Ладно, забирай свою псину, пиво и топай домой. Я только ложиться спать думала, как ты заявился. Кстати, тебе разве пиво можно после всех лекарств?  
  
Мерлин подумал, что все же скучал по ней. Иногда. Очень редко…

[ ](http://www.radikal.ru/)

Посмотрев на визитку Артура, он решил, что для одного дня эмоций ему и так было предостаточно. Потому сделал то, о чем так долго мечтал в клинике – заказал огромную пиццу со всем подряд и целый вечер смотрел телевизор.  
  
Но и наутро визитка никуда не исчезла. Все так же лежала на столе в кухне и словно издевалась над ним.  
  
Мерлин вспомнил слова Морганы и тяжело вздохнул. Действительно, чем быстрее он разберется с этой чертовщиной, тем проще ему будет. По крайней мере, станет понятно, нужно ли еще раз лечиться…  
  
Артур долго не брал трубку. Мерлин помешивал сахар в кружке кофе, прижав телефон к уху плечом. Он почему-то был совершенно спокоен – и правда, ну что еще может случиться?  
  
\- Да! – услышал он вполне бодрый и проснувшийся голос Артура.  
  
\- Привет, - без энтузиазма сказал Мерлин. – Это Мерлин.  
  
\- Кто? – удивился Артур.  
  
\- Ну, то есть я… вчера… В метро! – уже не так спокойно попытался объяснить Мерлин.  
  
\- А! – явно обрадовался Артур. – Голубые глаза!  
  
Мерлин даже смутился. Почему-то к этому он был совсем не готов.  
  
\- Тебя что, и правда зовут Мерлин? – продолжал Артур как ни в чем ни бывало. – Потому что если да, то это просто судьба.  
  
\- Нет, - уже пришел в себя Мерлин. – Это моя фамилия, но все меня так называют. Судя по всему, даже я сам.  
  
Артур рассмеялся.  
  
\- Я рад, что ты позвонил, - с обезоруживающей откровенностью сказал он. – Ты вечером свободен?  
  
\- Что? – поперхнулся кофе Мерлин.  
  
\- Хочу пригласить тебя на ужин.  
  
\- Ты всегда такой настойчивый?  
  
\- Нет, - усмехнулся Артур. – Только в особенных случаях. Так что?  
  
Мерлин задумался. Собственно, он и позвонил затем, чтобы встретиться. Потому…  
  
\- Когда и где? – спросил он обреченным голосом.  
  
Что-что, а флиртовать и адекватно реагировать на флирт в свою сторону он за последнее время совсем разучился.

[ ](http://www.radikal.ru/)

\- Ужин? – еще раз переспросил Мерлин, рассматривая на свет пиво в бокале. – Странные у тебя представления об ужине.  
  
\- У меня было два варианта – пиво и луковые кольца или замороженный йогурт, - хмыкнул Артур.  
  
Он выглядел точно так же, как помнил Мерлин. Точно так же, но еще лучше. Проще было вообще не смотреть на него, чтобы не сбиваться с мысли и не выглядеть полным идиотом.  
  
\- Почему ты дал мне свой телефон?  
  
\- А почему ты позвонил? – ответил вопросом на вопрос Артур.  
  
Он в отличие от Мерлина не боялся рассматривать собеседника, насколько бы неприлично это ни выглядело.  
  
\- Я не о том. Как ты понял, что я…, - Мерлин замялся, пытаясь подобрать слова. – Что я возьму карточку.  
  
\- И не дашь мне по морде? – усмехнулся Артур. – У тебя на сумке наклейка с парада.  
  
Черт. Мерлин уже очень давно не чувствовал себе так глупо.  
  
\- Да какая разница, - продолжал Артур. – Главное – что ты позвонил. Я очень на это надеялся.  
  
Мерлин снова смутился.  
  
\- Я не знал, позвоню или нет, - честно ответил он.  
  
\- Давай тогда выпьем за правильный выбор!

[ ](http://www.radikal.ru/)

После первого бокала Мерлин окончательно расслабился. Ему почему-то стало совершенно все равно, что происходит и зачем. По крайней мере, в этот вечер ему было хорошо. За окном опять моросил дождь, в пабе было душно, но по-своему приятно. Он все же слишком долго не был среди людей…  
  
\- У тебя сейчас такое выражение лица… - начал Артур.  
  
Он смотрел на него, слегка прищурившись, и Мерлин готов был дать голову на отсечение, что он знает этот взгляд, что он видел его много раз. Хотя какая разница?  
  
\- Какое? – спросил он лениво.  
  
\- Как будто тебе впервые за много лет спокойно.  
  
Дурацкая фраза, подумал Мерлин. Дурацкая, но на удивление правильная.  
  
Они уже выяснили, что Артур как раз вернулся в университет писать докторскую работу, потому что всегда мечтал преподавать.  
  
\- Ты совершенно не похож на преподавателя, - усмехнулся Мерлин.  
  
\- А на кого похож? – снова прищурился Артур.  
  
«На мою галлюцинацию».  
  
\- Хм… Не знаю, на какого-нибудь менеджера.  
  
\- Менеджера чего?  
  
\- Чего-нибудь, - отмахнулся Мерлин. – Какая разница? Главное – работа у тебя должна быть какая-нибудь непонятная.  
  
\- Ладно, а кем тогда работаешь ты? Профайлером? – отсмеявшись, спросил Артур.  
  
Мерлин нехотя рассказал про радио. Он не любил рассказывать о том, чем занимается. Со стороны все звучало как-то слишком уж интересно и совсем не похоже на его настоящую работу.  
  
\- Ты ведешь ночное шоу? – почему-то удивился Артур. – То, что на FTLK? По пятницам?  
  
\- Да. Но вообще ничего богемного в этом нет. Считай, что в колл-центре работаю – хожу на работу в джинсах и кроссовках, пью кофе, принимаю звонки.  
  
\- Хочешь посмеяться? – задумчиво спросил Артур. - Я тебе когда-то звонил. Месяца два назад или около того. Когда у тебя была тема о прошлых жизнях…  
  
Мерлин залпом допил пиво. Ну разумеется, почему бы и нет. Артур звонил ему в ту самую ночь, когда у него случился последний… «эпизод».  
  
\- Все в порядке? – спросил Артур, явно заметив перемену в его настроении. – Честное слово, я не знал, что ты – это ты. И позвонил тогда просто потому, что почти не сплю в последнее время. И тема интересная…  
  
\- Да нет, все в порядке, - попытался стряхнуть с себя оцепенение Мерлин. – Тогда был мой последний эфир перед… перед отпуском.  
  
\- Да, я все думал, куда же ты пропал. Парень, который тебя заменял, действительно словно в колл-центре работает. А ты – совсем другое дело…  
  
Мерлин снова растерялся от тепла, прозвучавшего в его голосе. Он уже не помнил, когда в последний раз знакомство с каким-то парнем вылилось не в кучу банальных намеков, а в действительно приятный вечер.  
  
\- Почему?  
  
Артур задумался.  
  
\- У тебя вот ночное шоу – это действительно ночное шоу. Как разговоры в темноте, когда задумываешься о том, что днем и не пришло бы в голову. Такие передачи и хочется слушать людям, которые не спят.  
  
\- Спасибо, - абсолютно искренне сказал Мерлин. – Я еще с университета мечтал вести именно такую программу. Чтобы разговаривать об интересных вещах и ставить хорошую музыку, а не помогать людям просыпаться по утрам. Для этого есть другие ведущие…  
  
Артур снова смотрел на него, прищурившись. И вечер казался Мерлину идеальным. Даже дождь, даже то, что он так ничего и не понял…

[ ](http://www.radikal.ru/)

Когда они вышли на улицу, дождь усилился. Мерлину нужно было на метро, Артур жил неподалеку, но квартала два им было по дороге.  
  
\- Я очень хорошо провел вечер, - признался Мерлин. – Правда.  
  
\- Ты явно ожидал, что проведешь его плохо, - усмехнулся Артур, набрасывая капюшон на голову.  
  
Его волосы потемнели от дождя, и челка падала на лоб. Мерлин почему-то никак не мог перестать думать об этом, даже когда отвернулся и начал смотреть под ноги.  
  
\- Да нет, - выдавил он. – Просто… Я обычно не знакомлюсь… так.  
  
\- Я тоже, - пожал плечами Артур. – Но всегда бывает тот исключительный случай…  
  
Мерлин посмотрел на него и в этот раз не отводил взгляд.  
  
\- Что ты делаешь послезавтра вечером? – немного неуверенно спросил Артур. – Завтра у меня занятия, а вот послезавтра…  
  
Мерлин моргнул, пытаясь вспомнить что-то важное.  
  
\- Послезавтра я работаю, ночная смена… - сказал он наконец-то. – Первая после… отпуска.  
  
Артур заметно приуныл.  
  
\- А потом?  
  
\- А потом я неделю свободен, - улыбнулся Мерлин. – Так что если…  
  
Артур не дал ему договорить. Причем перебил совершенно банальным и неоригинальным способом – взял его лицо в ладони и поцеловал.  
  
Как ни банально это было, Мерлин даже не думал протестовать. Наоборот, он с радостью позволил прижать себя к какой-то стене и целовать еще глубже, еще сильнее. Ему должно было быть стыдно оттого, как быстро он поплыл и потерял всякий самоконтроль, но… Нет, стыдно ему не было. Его очень давно не целовали, да еще и так.  
  
\- Черт, - пробормотал Артур, с явным усилием отрываясь от его губ. – Стоп, таймаут.  
  
\- Что? – растерянно спросил Мерлин.  
  
Выглядел он, видимо, соответственно своим ощущениям, потому что Артур застонал и уткнулся ему в шею.  
  
\- Или мы сейчас останавливаемся и расходимся, или я за себя не ручаюсь, - доверительно прошептал он ему на ухо.  
  
Мерлин искренне не понимал, почему нужно останавливаться. Правда, ведь все же так хорошо…  
  
\- Мне дальше вон туда, а тебе – в метро, - сказал Артур, отстраняясь. – Но я позвоню тебе завтра, или послезавтра, когда захочешь…  
  
\- Хорошо, - неожиданно покладисто согласился Мерлин.  
  
Артур поцеловал его еще раз и, не оборачиваясь, пошел по улице. А сам Мерлин зашел в метро и несколько минут пытался убедить турникет принять вместо проездного его рабочее удостоверение.

[ ](http://www.radikal.ru/)

Под домом он столкнулся с Морганой, которая как раз выходила из такси. На ней было синее платье, которое просто до неприличия шло ей.  
  
\- Кажется, кто-то влюбился, - нараспев произнесла она, пока Мерлин открывал дверь в подъезд.  
  
\- В галлюцинацию… - пробормотал себе под нос Мерлин, который уже успел прийти в себя.  
  
\- Что я тебе говорила на счет реальности?  
  
Мерлин только пожал плечами. А затем с радостью согласился зайти к ней, чтобы помочь доесть жареного цыпленка, оставшегося со вчерашнего ужина.

[ ](http://www.radikal.ru/)

\- Доброй ночи! Полуночники, кто сегодня смотрел в небо? Если присмотреться, то можно увидеть хвост кометы…  
  
В студии кроме него никого не было. До того, как выбить себе ночной эфир, Мерлин работал по выходным. И то, и другое считается мертвым временем на радио, но именно это ему и нравилось. Меньше рекламы, больше общения. И никто тебе не мешает…  
  
Он включил что-то джазовое и откинулся в кресле. Первый эфир после такого долгого перерыва очень радовал, но ему все же было сложно. Хотелось спать, хотелось кофе, со звонками не очень везло. Казалось, что все, кто ему звонил, тоже засыпали, потому диалоги получались вялыми и неинтересными.  
  
Часы показывали три часа ночи. Еще два часа, и он сможет пойти домой. Залезть под одеяло, сунуть руку под подушку и сладко поспать до полудня…  
  
Очередной скучный звонок – девушка, которая готовится к экзаменам, хотела пожелать успеха всем, кто, как и она, не спит. Включив музыку, Мерлин подумал об Артуре. Он ведь, наверное, тоже его слушает. Прямо неудобно перед ним за такую передачу…  
  
Словно прочитав мысли Мерлина, запиликал телефон.  
  
\- Скажи им, чтобы они меня пустили, а? – попросил веселый голос Артура. – Они не верят, что ты просил меня принести кофе.  
  
Песня как раз заканчивалась, потому времени удивляться у Мерлина не было. Он скороговоркой поклялся охраннику, что звонил Артуру и умолял его принести ему капучино с двумя кусочками сахара, и едва успел вовремя надеть наушники.  
  
\- Доброй ночи! Как вас зовут?  
  
Парень с каким-то очень сложным именем как раз заканчивал рассказывать о том, почему ему ночью лучше работается, когда Артур помахал Мерлину через стеклянную стену студии.  
Выглядел он… хорошо. Как и всегда, подумал Мерлин, и тут же попытался сам себя пнуть под столом.  
  
\- Какими судьбами? – спросил он, снимая наушники.  
  
Следующие три минуты можно было спокойно болтать – вместо него в эфир занимала босса-нова. Явно опять влетит за неформатную музыку, если кто-то решит проверить плейлисты. Ну да какая разница?  
  
\- Принес тебе кофе, - с обезоруживающей улыбкой сказал Артур и поставил перед ним картонный стакан.  
  
\- А если бы тебя не пустили? – покачал головой Мерлин.  
  
\- Выпил бы сам, подумаешь.  
  
Мерлин изо всех сил постарался сделать вид, что эта ситуация совсем его не тронула. Подумаешь, ему каждый ночной эфир приносят кофе люди, от одного взгляда на которых забываешь, как дышать.  
  
\- Ты опять не спишь? – спросил он как можно спокойнее.  
  
\- Не сплю, - усмехнулся Артур. – Ничего, я уже привык. Даже удивился, когда после нашей встречи не просто уснул, а еще и проспал почти всю ночь. Ты на меня хорошо влияешь.  
  
Мерлин смутился и отпил глоток кофе. Прямолинейность Артура казалась такой естественной, что совсем не вызывала сомнений.  
  
\- Мне показалось, что у тебя сегодня что-то не клеится, - добавил Артур, размешивая сахар. – А мне было совсем нечего делать. Вот я и подумал, что вдвоем нам будет веселее.  
  
Мерлин улыбнулся ему. В этот момент все было идеально – Артур, смотрящий ему в глаза, тихая музыка, кофе в картонном стакане…  
  
Он бросил взгляд на таймер и быстро надел наушники.  
  
\- Теперь тишина, - предупредил он, выпуская в эфир очередного слушателя.  
  
\- Слушаю и повинуюсь, - улыбнулся Артур.  
  
Он подтянул для себя второе кресло, сел напротив Мерлина и в течение всего разговора со слушателем отвлекал его одним своим присутствием.  
  
\- У тебя сегодня нет темы? – спросил он, когда Мерлин снова включил музыку.  
  
Звуки разлились по студии, и что-то между ними опять изменилось, снова стало тягучим и жарким, как тогда под дождем.  
  
\- Я забыл, - признался Мерлин.  
  
\- Что? – засмеялся Артур.  
  
Челка снова упала ему на глаза, и в приглушенном свете его волосы казались темными.  
  
\- Честное слово, - хмыкнул Мерлин. – За полтора месяца потерял сноровку. Причем вспомнил о том, что так и не сказал тему, только полчаса назад. Теперь уже неудобно.  
  
Они смеялись, попивая кофе и поглядывая друг на друга. Как будто давно друг друга знали, как будто часто проводили время вместе.  
  
Следующим позвонил парень из Бристоля.  
  
\- Как тебя зовут? – спросил Мерлин.  
  
У него словно открылось второе дыхание. Захотелось спасти эту передачу, не ждать следующей, чтобы исправить собственные ошибки.  
  
\- Макс.  
  
\- Какой фразой можно описать твой сегодняшний день?  
  
\- Хм… Даже не знаю, - задумался Макс. – Давайте так – я влюбился.  
  
\- О! – одобрительно усмехнулся Мерлин.  
  
Краем глаза он видел, что Артур подвинул свое кресло ближе к нему, совсем близко…  
  
\- Да уж, так получилось, - улыбнулся Макс.  
  
\- Тогда нужно это отметить, - предложил Мерлин. – Я дарю тебе уникальную возможность – придумай тему следующей передачи.  
  
Он чувствовал, что к нему возвращается его обычная уверенность. Вот именно то, за что он любил свою работу.  
  
\- Ого! – удивился парень. – Тогда пусть будет «красота».  
  
\- Ты что, готовишься к философии? – не удержался Мерлин.  
  
\- К эстетике, - смущенно пробормотал Макс.  
  
\- Тогда успехов тебе в учебе. А темой следующей передачи, как вы все уже поняли, будет красота, во всех ее проявлениях. Подумайте, очень хочется интересных ночных разговоров…  
  
Как только в эфир полилась очередная порция музыки, Артур поцеловал его, перегнувшись через кресло. И целовал почти всю песню, едва дав Мерлину отдышаться перед очередным выходом в эфир.  
  
\- Доброй ночи! Как вас зовут? – не своим голосом проговорил тот в микрофон, пытаясь взять себя в руки.  
  
\- Анжела, я из Ливерпуля…  
  
Артур присел перед ним на корточки и положил руки на его колени. Он смотрел на Мерлина снизу вверх, пока тот расспрашивал Анжелу о том, что хорошего произошло с ней за день. А сам Мерлин изо всех сил старался не вспоминать о том, сколько раз невольно думал о чем-то таком, просиживая ночи в студии в одиночку.  
  
Пока играла музыка, они снова целовались. Артур раздвинул коленом ноги Мерлина и практически накрыл его собой. Тот не протестовал, наоборот – слова поплыл от всего нескольких прикосновений, совершенно забыв о работе, студии, звонках и охране внизу. У него слишком давно никого не было, к тому же между ними с Артуром с самого начала воздух едва не искрился.  
  
Поцелуи становились все более жаркими и многообещающими, губы Артура скользнули по его шее… Раздавшийся внезапно телефонный звонок немного привел Мерлина в чувство, и он вынужден был остановиться.  
  
\- Подожди…, - задыхаясь, попросил он. – Последний сегмент, мне нужно нормально закончить передачу. Хорошо?  
  
Артур кивнул и с видимым усилием отстранился. Он отошел в другой конец студии и, рассматривая себя в отражении на дипломах, висевших на стене, пытался пригладить волосы. Мерлин видел, что Артур завелся так же сильно, как и он сам, и что успокоиться ему стоило не меньших усилий.  
  
Эфир он умудрился закончить вполне сносно, особенно учитывая обстоятельства. После чего откинулся в кресле и выжидающе посмотрел на Артура. Он был совсем не против продолжить – у кого не бывало фантазий о сексе на рабочем месте?  
  
\- Все? – спросил Артур.  
  
Вид у него все еще был слегка взбудораженный.  
  
\- Все, - усмехнулся Мерлин.  
  
«Подойди ко мне, ну же!»  
  
\- Тогда пойдем, - почему-то сказал Артур и надел куртку.  
  
\- Куда?  
  
\- Увидишь.

[ ](http://www.radikal.ru/)

\- Как ты узнал? – ошарашенно спросил Мерлин.  
  
Они только что заказали по омлету с тостами и в ожидании еды пили кофе. В ресторане кроме них никого не было, но скоро должны были начать появляться люди – было около шести утра.  
  
\- Просто подумал, чего бы хотелось мне, если бы я всю ночь до рассвета работал, - усмехнулся Артур. – Ну, или не работал. Мне в такое нечеловеческое время всегда хочется только одного – завтракать.  
  
\- Мне тоже, - признался Мерлин.  
  
Сейчас, при резком свете ламп, Артур все же казался слегка уставшим. Мерлину очень хотелось сказать ему что-то приятное, чтобы отблагодарить за все – за визитку, за луковые кольца, за разговор под дождем, за кофе среди ночи, за завтрак…  
  
\- Почему ты не спишь? – вместо этого спросил он.  
  
Официантка поставила перед ними две тарелки с поджаристыми омлетами и стаканы с апельсиновым соком.  
  
\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами Артур. – И никто не знает. Говорят, что стресс, даже таблетки выписали. Но от них никакого толку.  
  
Мерлин опустил глаза и занялся своей едой. Он так хорошо понимал Артура, что боялся выдать себя. Таблетки, от которых никакого толку, две красные, одна синяя…  
  
Если то, что между ними, серьезно, он соберется с духом и расскажет ему все – и про таблетки, и про больницу, и про Джерри, который специально для него, постоянного посетителя, покупал яблоки. Но не сейчас, не в это утро.  
  
Когда они расплатились по счету и оставили чаевые, Мерлин первый взял свою куртку.  
  
\- Пойдем.  
  
\- Куда?  
  
-Увидишь.

[ ](http://www.radikal.ru/)

Они ехали на метро, и им пришлось делать две пересадки. Люди вокруг спешили на работу, толкались, читали газеты, пили кофе из картонных стаканов.  
  
А Мерлин украдкой перехватывал взгляд Артура и думал о том, что с ним еще никогда такого не бывало. Никогда еще никто не понимал его с полуслова, по одному только взгляду или прикосновению руки.  
  
Целоваться они начали, как только за ними захлопнулась дверь подъезда. Потом никак не могли выйти из лифта, потом – открыть дверь. Артур запустил руки ему под свитер, царапнул поясницу, и в глазах у Мерлина потемнело. Его куртка полетела на пол, следом за ней – куртка Артура. А сами они, не отрываясь друг от друга и налетая на стены, все же добрались до спальни.  
  
На Артуре почему-то была белая рубашка. Мерлин не стал снимать ее, просто расстегнул, не забывая при этом поцеловать открывающуюся ему горячую кожу. Артур тяжело дышал и не смог сдержать стон, когда Мерлин прикусил кожу на его животе, прямо над поясом джинсов.  
  
\- Черт!  
  
\- Тссс!  
  
Стянуть с него джинсы было уже делом трех секунд. Он толкнул Артура на кровать и начал раздеваться сам.  
  
В окно светило утреннее солнце, за стеной жужжала чья-то кофеварка. Мерлин даже не помнил, когда в последний раз этой осенью утро было не пасмурным, а наоборот, таким ярким и светлым.  
  
Артур смотрел на него потемневшим от желания взглядом. Его волосы совсем растрепались, губы покраснели от поцелуев, а трусы были красноречиво натянуты в паху. Мерлин отбросил в сторону свои джинсы и склонился над ним, раздвигая его колени своим и заставляя вытянуться на кровати.  
  
\- Столько всего хочется с тобой сделать, - пробормотал Артур, утыкаясь в его шею. – Но меня хватит секунд на тридцать.  
  
\- Меня тоже, - признался Мерлин. – Но у нас весь день впереди.  
  
Они терлись друг об друга, словно подростки, и это было намного лучше и жарче, чем все, что случалось с Мерлином раньше. Артур мял руками его ягодицы, и он тоже не остался в долгу. Судя по стону, который издал Артур, в дальнейшем у них явно не предвиделось проблем с тем, кто какую позу любит.  
  
Артур кончил первым, и Мерлину хватило всего одного легкого шлепка по ягодице, чтобы последовать за ним.  
  
\- Черт, - едва смог выдавить из себя он, пытаясь отдышаться.  
  
\- Ага, - пробормотал Артур.

[ ](http://www.radikal.ru/)

Мерлин был уверен, что не заснет, но отключился почти сразу же. Почему-то спать в одной постели с человеком, которого он почти не знал, было намного спокойнее, чем спать одному.  
  
Когда он проснулся, солнце уже спряталось и снова начал моросить дождь. Но Мерлину не было до этого никакого дела. Артур целовал его горло, поглаживая недвусмысленно натянутую простынь, прикрывавшую пах Мерлина.  
  
\- Черт, - простонал Мерлин.  
  
\- Я же говорил, что у меня на тебя планы, - прошептал Артур в его ключицу. – Я хочу тебя… Можно…?  
  
Мерлин непроизвольно толкнулся бедрами в его руку и застонал. Он надеялся, что Артур понимает намеки. Но тот скользнул рукой под простынь и принялся гладить его мошонку, периодически позволяя пальцам скользнуть дальше…  
  
\- Можно? – повторил он, раскрывая рот Мерлина языком.  
  
\- Да, да, - прошептал тот в его губы.  
  
Они целовались до тех пор, пока терпеть стало совсем невыносимо. Артур, тяжело дыша, сдернул с него простынь и повернул его на бок.  
  
Дверь в ванную была приоткрыта, и Мерлин увидел свое отражение в зеркале – голый, беспомощный, очень возбужденный… Ему пришлось закрыть глаза, пока Артур готовил его – у него так давно никого не было, что от самоконтроля осталось одно название.  
  
\- Боже, боже… - Артур впился зубами в его плечо и вошел несколькими осторожными толчками. – Не двигайся, не двигайся, пожалуйста…  
  
Мерлин и не думал двигаться. Забытые ощущения человеческой близости захлестнули его настолько, что он забыл, как дышать.  
  
Немного успокоившись, Артур начал осторожно покачивать бедрами, и Мерлин вцепился в простынь. Он боялся кончить от каждого толчка, от каждого прикосновения Артура.  
  
Тот поднял ногу Мерлина себе на бедро и, казалось, вошел еще глубже.  
  
\- Ты, ты… господи, да, вот так, - простонал Мерлин.  
  
Ладонь Артура обвила его член и принялась ласкать его в полную силу, не сдерживаясь.  
  
\- Подожди, не надо, я сейчас…  
  
\- Я тоже, - простонал Артур в его шею и вдруг замер.  
  
Мерлин понял, что до этого мгновения тот не замечал отражения в зеркале – своей ладони, темного от прилива крови члена Мерлина, его покорно разведенных ног, своих бедер…  
  
\- Черт, черт! – всхлипнул Артур, и его бедра задвигались быстрее, так, словно он больше не мог себя контролировать.  
  
Мерлин понятия не имел, кто из них кончил первым. Все вокруг утонуло в белой вспышке, и он несколько мгновений не мог ни дышать, ни думать.

[ ](http://www.radikal.ru/)

\- В следующий раз – моя очередь, - сказал Мерлин и для пущей убедительности прикусил кожу между лопатками Артура.  
  
\- Без проблем, - пробормотал тот в подушку.  
  
\- Точно?  
  
\- Точно, - улыбнулся Артур. – Я бы хоть сейчас предложил проверить, но, боюсь, не получится так быстро.  
  
Мерлин поцеловал его поясницу. Ему до сих пор не верилось, что такое бывает. Еще несколько дней назад он шел под дождем после полутора месяцев в клинике, а сейчас ему было настолько тепло и радостно. Он не знал, куда приведут эти отношения, что будет дальше, что чувствует Артур… Но это было не важно.  
  
Сейчас, в данный момент, все было идеально…

[ ](http://www.radikal.ru/)

Воспоминания пришли к нему во сне, как и раньше. Но в этот раз они были совсем другие. Вместо блеклых отголосков он видел целый мир, полный цвета, запахов, людей. Он помнил свое детство в деревне, маму, дорогу в Камелот.  
  
Помнил, с каким восхищением первый раз смотрел на город из окна башни Гаюса. Помнил короля Утера, рыцарей, приключения и походы.  
  
Но главное – он помнил Артура. И это была не тупая тоска, рвавшая его сердце раньше. Сейчас он помнил о нем все – их пререкания, их дружбу… Помнил, как впервые понял, что влюбился. Помнил их первый поцелуй – Артур целовался так отчаянно, словно рассчитывал, что Мерлин оттолкнет его и рассмеется. Какими же они были глупыми…  
  
Он проснулся от того, что почувствовал на себе взгляд. Артур сидел на кровати и смотрел на него так, словно все еще не верил.  
  
\- Мерлин? – спросил он нерешительно. – Ты же помнишь все, да? Ты тоже вспомнил?  
  
Мерлин решил не тратить времени на слова. Он взял его лицо в руки и поцеловал, как тогда, в первый раз. И продолжал целовать, пока вся неуверенность между ними не растаяла без следа.

[ ](http://www.radikal.ru/)

\- Открывай, я принес булочки! – весело крикнул Мерлин и второй раз постучал в дверь Морганы. – И хорошую новость!  
  
Дверь распахнулась и перед ним предстала миссис Джейкобс, в халате и с чашкой кофе в руке.  
  
\- Мистер Мерлин? Что случилось?  
  
Мерлин опешил и секунд десять не мог взять себя в руки. За дверью была совсем не квартира Морганы. Он впервые сообразил, что, хоть часто встречал миссис Джейкобс во дворе, понятия не имел, в какой квартире она живет.  
  
\- Как? А как же…? – начал было он, и понял, что все бесполезно.  
  
Дело было не в других обоях или переставленной мебели. Квартира, которая явно была квартирой миссис Джейкобс, была в два раза больше места, где Мерлин регулярно пил вино с Морганой. Стены были расположены по-другому, окно было совсем иной формы.  
  
\- Простите, что побеспокоил. Я просто хотел угостить вас булочками, купил слишком много, - протараторил Мерлин, протянул ей пакет и сразу же скрылся за своей дверью.  
  
Артур еще спал – сунув обе руки под подушку и до пояса укрывшись одеялом.  
  
Мерлин зашел на кухню, поставил чайник и обессиленно опустился на стул. Он вспомнил, когда видел Моргану последний раз – веселую, в синем платье с молнией. Вспомнил, как часто они пили кофе у кого-нибудь из них на кухне. На ней всегда была серая футболка, какие-нибудь шорты и носки, волосы рассыпаны по плечам. Вспомнил, как именно она любила кофе – без сахара, но молока побольше…  
  
А еще вспомнил ее слова:  
  
\- Мерлин, реальность – очень относительная штука.

[ ](http://www.radikal.ru/)


End file.
